An organic luminescence emitting apparatus (OLED) is a self-luminous element which emits light by itself using the electroluminescent phenomenon that emits light when a current flows through the fluorescent organic compound, and since such a apparatus does not require a backlight for applying light to a non-light emitting element, it is possible to produce a light and thin flat panel display.
Since the flat panel display using such an organic electroluminescent apparatus has fast response speed and wide viewing angle, it stands out as a next generation display.
In particular, since the manufacturing process is simple, there is an advantage that is capable of significantly reducing the production cost compared to the conventional liquid crystal display.
In the organic electroluminescent apparatus, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light-emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer or the like as the remaining constituent layers except anode and cathode electrodes is formed of an organic thin film, and such an organic thin film is deposited on the substrate by a vacuum thermal deposition method.
The vacuum thermal deposition method is performed in a manner of transporting the substrate into a vacuum chamber, aligning a shadow mask formed with a predetermined pattern on the transported substrate, and thereafter, depositing the organic material sublimed from the crucible onto the substrate by applying heat to a crucible that contains organic material.
In the vacuum thermal deposition method according to the prior art, since the deposition process of one substrate in a chamber is performed, there has been a problem in which the deposition process of the substrate is interrupted during the transport process of the substrate and the shadow mask alignment process, and the tact time increases.
Also, since the organic material is continuously sublimated from the crucible during the transport process of the substrate and the shadow mask alignment process, there is a problem of loss of the organic material.